Rose's Half Sister Chapter 1
by leeleebwater
Summary: What happens when Rose's half sister Zariya comes and then Nessie come after her and they become friends and the whole wolf pack comes to protect Nessie to see she is already protected will their be an imprint.


Chapter 1:

**Zariya's POV**

I walked into the meeting with my head held high I would get in to this school if it was the last thing I do. I want to be closer to my sister Rose Hathaway. Yep, she is not my full sister only half but people can tell we are sisters I am just a full 9 inches taller than her standing 6'7 and I have jet black hair with red streaks in it due to my wolf color but we have identical hazel eyes with black specks and a black ring. I am having meeting with the queen to see if I am safe enough to go to this school and become a guardian.

Let me explain why I have to have a meeting about if I can go to the school or not. It is because of my blood, powers, what I can shift into, and if I am here on a mission to kill all the vampires and vamp protectors, but really I could care less about those people I just want to go to this school to see Rose.

I walked in to the meeting all eyes were on me. I wore a red and black dress, with black heels, a Black Veil Brides bracelet, a black stone ring, and a black heart diamond necklace (.com/zariya_meeting_outfit/set?id=42696407). I saw lustful looks from some of the younger guardians. I saw one that was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out. It clicked in my head it was Rose's Dimitri she had told me about him in her e-mails. She does not know that I'm trying to get into her school. I set after walking the length of the long table at the end opposite of the queen.

As soon as I am set in my set the Queen specks, "Let us began shall we." She says grabbing everyone's attention, "Today, we are here because this outsider wants to go to this school and be a guardian. We have come to see if she is worthy to protect some of our precious children, family, or royalty. Also see if she can get to where the other guardians here age." That is where I cut her off, "With all due respect Queen you won't have to see if I can catch up with the other kids because I don't have to use my fighting skills to protect the person I am assigned to. Also I have graduated high school twice and I am only 13 so why would I need to catch up on anything?" The Queen spoke again, "Well, we still don't know if your dangerous or not?" I answered her, "If I want to harm you in any way you would be died already and if I wanted to harm you school I could do it at the entrance with the flick of a wrist. So I suggest that you don't get on my bad side and let me into this school or the walls will come crumbling down on your head literally."

There were shocked expressions on every face including the Queen. I guess she never got talked to like that, but I am the first one for a lot of people to mouth off at them. She stutters out, "You can go to this school. Dimitri please take Miss Lagroon to her dorm right beside Miss Hathaway we want to keep all of our troublemakers in one place." Dimitri comes forth and waits until I get up to start walking.

As we walk neither of us talk as soon as we get to my dorm my sisters dorm door is open and she sees Dimitri and comes out to greet him with a kiss I am be tall for a girl Dimitri is still a good 2 inches taller than me so she probably could not see me until she looked behind him. She looked at me with wide eye and push Dimitri out the way to hug me. My sister and I were tight and nothing can change that not ever to love of her life. She looked at me and said, "How did you manage to get into this school?" I replied, "I have my ways. Don't under estimate me." She laughed and asked, "Where's your dorm?" I replied with a smile, "Right next to yours."

After our little get together I went to my dorm to get some rest for my first day at the academy hopeful nobody will test me so I won't have to go wolf on their ass like I did at the Rouge Academy because I went wolf on the Alpha a killed him. So yeah I got kicked out of their while now I can fight without getting in trouble. I like it already.

_**Review and Comment I want to know what you think and if you have ideas or thought about the story please and your idea my in up being in my story. Tell your friends!**_


End file.
